


Are You From Tennessee? 'Cause You're The Only Ten I See

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Office AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, two of them in fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: It's Friday. Ryan's hot. Jeremy's horny. Orgasms.Commissioned byryanthepowerbottomguy!





	Are You From Tennessee? 'Cause You're The Only Ten I See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryanthepowerbottomguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanthepowerbottomguy/gifts).



Ryan's wearing the good jeans today. The ones that make his ass look _amazing_.

Jeremy is _trying_ not to drool all over the office but it's _increasingly_ harder to hide his arousal when Ryan keeps brushing up against him in all these different places, muttering filthy things into his ear when they bump into each other at the fridge, both leaning over to grab a drink.

Or Just after Off Topic, when everyone's filing away from set and Ryan not-so-subtly squeezes his bicep and whispers that he wanted to blow Jeremy that entire podcast.

During fucking _filming_ for a Let's Watch, stretching out in his chair and glancing over to make sure Jeremy's watching when his shirt rides up a little – Jeremy's _definitely_ fucking watching. Can't fucking stop, has to make an effort to reply when Michael makes a comment about something in the game. Ryan just smirks and sips his soda and licks his lips a little _too_ slowly.

By the end of the day Jeremy's just _on edge_ , his skin hot all over whenever Ryan touches him, however casually, and it's an honest-to-god struggle not to just straddle him right there on the sofa when they're filming AHWU. As if he knows – and he probably fucking _does_ , the bastard – Ryan looks up from the spear he's assembling and winks at Jeremy with the eye away from the camera, grinning at Jeremy's narrowed-eye glare.

The car ride home is almost _tortuous_ – Ryan hardly touches Jeremy at _all_ , just hums quietly along to the music and taps idly on the steering wheel at stoplights. Jeremy would be more annoyed if he didn't know that Ryan must be just as worked up as him to _tease_ this much.

Ryan drapes himself over Jeremy the moment they're inside and the door is shut, shoving his leather jacket off his shoulders and dropping his sunglasses onto the side table, laughing at Jeremy's startled yelp.

“Fucker,” Jeremy grunts, running his hands over Ryan's shoulders to feel them flex as Ryan pins him to the door, shamelessly dragging his hands all over Jeremy's body. Any trace of teasing is gone with the first hot, eager press of Ryan's mouth and Jeremy cups his jaw to kiss him deeper.

A thigh shoves up between Jeremy's legs and he grinds down briefly on it, panting as Ryan rucks up his shirt to smooth a hand over his chest, their teeth clicking together with Jeremy's sharp inhale. His fingers run over hair and scars alike, flicking teasingly at a nipple.

“You look so good today,” Ryan murmurs, squeezing Jeremy's arm. “Should wear this shirt all the time.”

“It's not my size,” Jeremy counters, lifting his own thigh to give Ryan something to rub against – Ryan huffs out a pleased breath and kisses his cheek.

“ _Exactly_ ,” he breathes. Jeremy flushes at the clear _want_ radiating from Ryan like a heatwave, his hands wide and wandering and fuck, they're not gonna get past this door if Ryan keeps touching him like this.

Jeremy makes to push at Ryan's shoulders, encourage him to the sofa at least, but Ryan suddenly drops to his knees and _fuck_ they're really not getting past the door now. Especially when he _looks up_ at Jeremy, something pleading in the slant of his eyebrows as he brushes his lips over Jeremy's happy trail.

“Wanna blow you,” he says, hands paused on Jeremy's belt.

“Fuck, _please_ ,” Jeremy gasps, head knocking back against the wall as Ryan unbuckles and unbuttons, dropping kisses to his hips while he does.

Jeremy makes a completely undignified noise when Ryan shoves his jeans down, his hands firm on Jeremy's thighs while he lays a line of kisses just above the elastic of the briefs. He tucks his nose into the crease of hip and thigh and _inhales –_ Jeremy's sure he smells like sweat and hopefully maybe a little of soap, _knows_ he smells aroused, but Ryan seems to like it, pushing up the hem of the briefs to kiss up his inner thighs. His cheek presses against the slight bulge in Jeremy's underwear but Jeremy's more focused on the pleasant scrape of his scruff.

Ryan's fingers slip under the elastic, drag teasingly over where tickling becomes arousing, and he sits back on his heels to slowly work Jeremy's underwear off. The packer makes it fall even faster to Jeremy's ankles.

Ryan leans in to kiss over the V of Jeremy's crotch, pushing apart his legs a bit more as he glances up through his eyelashes. He reaches up to gently guide one of Jeremy's hands to his hair, pressing a kiss to his palm on the way. Jeremy's careful not to pull as he settles his fingers against Ryan's scalp – Ryan hums approvingly and noses down past Jeremy's pubes, his breath puffing out hot over Jeremy's cock.

The first touch of Ryan's lips to his dick makes Jeremy's breath hitch and then he's melting easily into Ryan's strong grip on his thighs, sighing happily as Ryan opens his mouth. His tongue flicks fast over Jeremy, each pass over gradually lengthening until he's just lapping at Jeremy, humming to give a vibration as Jeremy hardens against his tongue.

Jeremy groans and feels himself leak against Ryan's chin – he bends a little to give Ryan more access and Ryan makes a small, pleased noise as he starts licking over the tip of Jeremy's cock, sealing his lips around to properly suck him off. His fingers dig into the tense muscle of Jeremy's thighs to hold him steady when Jeremy starts rocking against his mouth, thrusting against his swollen lips and grunting at Ryan's quiet chuckle.

Ryan briefly pulls away to catch his breath, planting sloppy kisses over Jeremy's thighs and looking up with black-blown eyes. The wide flat of his tongue drags over _all_ of Jeremy, making everything wet and messy and Jeremy groans at the sight of Ryan on his knees, his mouth slick from _sucking cock holy shit_ , breathless with arousal that tinges his cheeks pink. Jeremy pants and there's a quiet moment where they're just staring at each other, awkward if not for how Ryan leans in to scrape his scruff over Jeremy.

“You gonna finish this or what?” Jeremy asks through his shallow panting, scratching his nails over Ryan's scalp to encourage him to _move_.

“Yeah,” Ryan pants, still looking up at him, “yeah, always do, just - “ he rakes his eyes over Jeremy as if he's memorising him, presses a few sweet kisses to his hip. Jeremy moans low in the back of his throat and lets his impatient arousal simmer a little as Ryan's touch turns adoring, smacking quiet kisses across Jeremy's skin.

The kisses grow eager again as Ryan descends, muffling a groan against Jeremy's pubes before going back to blowing him, something mischievous in his eyes as he anchors Jeremy to the spot with his hands, spreads him more and _oh_ _fuck_ starts going to fucking _town_. It sounds absolutely obscene, loud and wet and filthy as Ryan's tongue slips over all the especially sensitive spots, relentless and _thorough_. Jeremy groans an approximation of Ryan's name and starts fucking his mouth with intent now, his toes curling in his shoes as his mouth drops open.

His entire body tenses up under Ryan's touch, his knees going weak with each deliberate swipe of Ryan's tongue and he's so close he's shaking, struggling not to tug on Ryan's hair and scrabbling uselessly at the wall with his other hand. Ryan hums and the noise bottoms out into a groan as he curls his tongue around Jeremy's dick. There's a loud suck, and then another, and Jeremy's locking up all over and coming in a hot rush over Ryan's chin, gasping out his name as he slicks up Ryan's mouth.

“Ryan, Ryan – _fuck_ , _oh_ ,” he spits, closing his eyes as Ryan loudly, wetly works him through the orgasm, unrelentingly coaxing all sorts of embarrassing noise from Jeremy. He whimpers quietly when he becomes hot and oversensitive, whines at the loss of Ryan's mouth but Ryan replaces it with his thumb, rubbing in firm circles as he clumsily gets to his feet, wipes his mouth awkwardly on Jeremy's shirt before kissing him.

Jeremy grasps at Ryan's shoulders as he tries to kiss back, a bit stupid with the orgasm still tingling through him, and Ryan gladly picks up the slack but fuck, his thumb doesn't _stop_ and Jeremy's legs clench up almost painfully as he shakes right onto the cusp of a second.

“That's it, c'mon, come for me again,” Ryan mumbles, his teeth scraping gracelessly over Jeremy's lip as he presses him into the door. Jeremy sucks in air like a drowning man between fervent kisses, quietly chants Ryan's name and Ryan jerks him off just how he likes, hard and fast and straight into another orgasm. Jeremy moans and shudders against Ryan's fingers, making them a whole lot messier than before. Ryan grins against his mouth and this time lets up on the pressure, switching from firm strokes to gentle presses.

He doesn't withdraw his hand, not completely, while he kisses the feeling back into Jeremy's toes, grinning wide against his mouth. He lightly pinches Jeremy's cock between two knuckles, tugs gently to earn himself a shiver.

Jeremy lets himself indulge in a few lazy kisses as his body calms, his shivers dwindling into nothing and soon enough he's numb to Ryan's toying fingers and they disappear, instead planting flat on his chest to push him against the door.

“Have I ever told you how good your ass looks in these jeans?” Jeremy asks, sliding his hands down to cup said ass.

“You told me at lunch,” Ryan says with a smile, resting his forehead against Jeremy's. “And this morning.”

“Your ass looks _great_ in these jeans,” Jeremy says, squeezing slowly to make Ryan shiver. “But it looks even better out of them.”

Ryan rolls his eyes and Jeremy grins, wide and unashamed, as he swings one hand out to slap Ryan's ass. Ryan jolts and Jeremy laughs, kissing Ryan's cheek to dispel his glare.

“Maybe I won't _let_ you see it out of them,” Ryan grumbles. “Not when you're using stupid lines like that.”

“It's part of my charm,” Jeremy grins, and pushes them off the wall with his foot, awkwardly kicking off his shoes and jeans and underwear so he doesn't have to bother pulling them up.

Ryan _does_ lead him to the bedroom, his hands on Jeremy's hips and mouth attached to Jeremy's neck, and they nearly knock over a chair but they stumble back upright, laughing into their kisses as Jeremy spins them.

He pushes Ryan down to sitting on the bed, scoots him up to settle between his legs before dragging Ryan's shirt up and off. He lays a hand on Ryan's flat chest and kisses him quickly before trailing down to his collarbone to start sucking marks all up his throat like he's wanted to for _hours_ , _days_ even, because it's _Friday_ and Ryan doesn't have to be in front of a camera until _Monday_.

Ryan murmurs a quiet noise of approval and slides a hand over Jeremy's head, holding him in place as he scrapes up a red mark over the hollow of Ryan's throat. He shifts to unbuckle Ryan's jeans, grinning at the eager way Ryan splays his legs for him, and tugs them down enough to expose him. He'll worry about taking them fully off in a few minutes.

Jeremy runs his fingers under the bulge to feel the damp spot Ryan's making for him, pressing in a little to coax out a quiet whimper. He repeats the move, rubs over Ryan's cock over the fabric until Ryan's leaking enough to dampen Jeremy's fingers, gasping next to Jeremy's ear.

Now Jeremy worries about getting him naked – reluctantly pulls his mouth away from Ryan's skin to rear up and sit back on his heels, shimmies off Ryan's jeans and the underwear when Ryan nods. He glances down to where Ryan's flushed and hard and sucks noisily on two fingers before touching his dick, smirking up at the helpless look on Ryan's face. There's a few marks around the base of his throat, dotted over in faint red bites with a patch of slight beard burn rubbed in under them.

“Lube?” Jeremy asks, casually raising an eyebrow as he rubs in deliberate circles. Ryan's breath puffs out weakly and he twists to rummage in the drawer, shuddering at Jeremy's touch as he flops back to the bed with lube in hand. Jeremy palms it off of him with a nonchalant _thanks_ , clicking it open and pouring it over the fingers on Ryan. He gives him a few more strokes and skates his fingers down, taps playfully over Ryan's asshole and smiles at the shudder that gets him.

Jeremy makes a little of a sticky mess between Ryan's legs as he rubs gentle circles against his hole and warms the lube, decides he doesn't really care and splays his other hand over Ryan's hip to thumb over the spot above his cock. Ryan's breath rushes out of him in a loud, shaky exhale as Jeremy eases a finger in, twisting in minute circles to stretch Ryan out.

Jeremy wishes desperately he could kiss Ryan right now, but his hands are too busy to support himself so instead he tracks the flush spilling down Ryan's throat, his skin pinking up around the hickeys. Ryan's tight and _hot_ around him, clenching deliberately and bending his knees to get better leverage as he fucks up against Jeremy's hand.

Sometimes Jeremy really does want to take it slow with Ryan, wants to get him begging and moaning and desperate under him, but it's terribly hard to keep that resolve when Ryan _whines_ like that, clutches frantically at Jeremy's shoulder with one hand. It's these sort of times Jeremy decides slow can go fuck itself and he starts edging a second finger in, helped by the slick drooling from Ryan.

He switches from thumb to fingers and that _really_ drags a helpless moan out of Ryan, makes him thrust up erratically and Jeremy's second finger slips in more roughly than the first but Ryan just groans again and twists his hips to accommodate it.

“ _Jeremy_ ,” Ryan mutters, closing his eyes as he rocks up impatiently. “Oh, _please_.”

“I got you, don't worry,” Jeremy soothes, eyeing Ryan's finely trembling thigh and thinking of all the ways he could worsen that shake.

With a few more moments of stretching and more encouraging noises from Ryan, Jeremy finally starts fingering him properly, turning his wrist and fucking in with quick, snappy thrusts that makes Ryan's mouth fall open and a litany of Jeremy's name fall half-formed out of it, the muscles in his abdomen jumping with the stimulation. Jeremy speeds up his other hand to match, Ryan's dick hot and slick with pre-come and sweat as Jeremy jacks him off.

Ryan bites his lip and fucks himself down _wonderfully_ on Jeremy's fingers, whimpering low and brow knitting together the closer he gets. Jeremy suddenly, viscerally wants to press his lips to Ryan's, feel all those gorgeous noises buzzing against his lips when he comes. He can't lean over but he _can_ nudge Ryan's legs even further apart, mutter praise into the hot air between them as he fucks Ryan into a tense, whining mess, his muscles quivering and blunt nails digging into the skin of Jeremy's shoulder.

Jeremy grinds his thumb down over Ryan's cock and Ryan comes with a violent shudder and a broken groan, his head lolling back against the pillow as he clenches _tight_ around Jeremy's fingers and his hips twitch up desperately, chasing his orgasm.

Another hard swipe of his thumb forces a ragged whimper from Ryan and Jeremy watches in quiet fascination as come leaks out of him in a sluggish trail, drooling onto Jeremy's fingers and mixing with the lube.

He stays knuckle-deep in Ryan, stilling his fingers as Ryan catches his breath. The fingers on his shoulder loosen the tiniest amount and Ryan opens his eyes, lazily rocking up again.

“Can you – again?” He asks quietly, almost _shyly_ , and Jeremy smiles, twists his head to press a kiss to Ryan's wrist.

“Of course,” he says, and briefly lifts his hand to suck his soaked thumb into his mouth – it's pruning with the damp, and Ryan's breath stutters as he watches – before dropping it back to Ryan's dick and picking up his pace again.

This time he goes slower, cautious of Ryan's sharp post-orgasm sensitivity, focusing on twisting his fingers rather than thrusting, stretching Ryan out to give him what he likes. He jacks him almost leisurely, flicking over the slick nub of his cock and tracing around it with his finger. Ryan sighs and his hand slides down Jeremy's arm to loosely grip his wrist, not stopping or hindering, just holding as Jeremy works him over.

Ryan digs his heels into the bed and groans quietly and Jeremy knows he needs to up it a little, shifts to thrusting and stroking, moving his fingers in tandem to make Ryan twitch and another bead of slick drip down to join the lube.

“Look good like this,” Jeremy breathes, admiring the sweat shining on Ryan's chest, his thighs. He's a mess between Jeremy's hands, wet with slick and lube and spit and come and it's the hottest sight Jeremy could ever think of. “Making a mess all over our sheets.”

Ryan makes a soft, quiet noise, his next moan a little pinched as he starts rocking more pointedly between Jeremy's hands.

Something akin to a surprised groan ekes out of Ryan's slack mouth when he comes this time, the quiver in his thighs worsening until his knees knock against Jeremy's ribs and he's trying to close his legs against the stimulation, bucking up involuntarily and adding to the mess trailing over Jeremy's knuckles. This time Jeremy withdraws his fingers with a quiet _pop_ and switches to a thumb on Ryan's dick, slow circles to draw out all the last shivers as Ryan melts into the bed.

Ryan gently tugs his hand away, eventually, and yanks Jeremy down – Jeremy's hand flies to catch himself as Ryan kisses him, deep and lazy as his trembling subsides. He runs his hands up Jeremy's sides, pulls him down more demandingly so that Jeremy all but collapses on top of him.

“Get this off,” Ryan mutters, plucking at Jeremy's shirt, and Jeremy complies with a breathless chuckles, dropping it off the side of the bed as Ryan's hands return to sweep over him.

“Thought you liked that shirt,” Jeremy quips, grinning as Ryan's teeth pull gently on his lower lip.

“As much as I like that shirt, I like what's underneath it more,” Ryan says, squeezing Jeremy's sides as if to emphasise his point.

“As much as I like your ass without the jeans?” Jeremy asks. Ryan's laugh breaks their slow kissing and Jeremy rests their foreheads together, smiling down at the way Ryan's eyes crinkle in the corners when he laughs.

“Mm, perhaps not as much,” Ryan teases. “You seem quite attached to my ass.”

Jeremy gasps, mock-offended.

“Well, then, if that's how it is,” he says, starts to push himself up, but Ryan laughs brightly and pulls him back down, their chests flush.

“I like it,” Ryan says, pauses in a way that tells Jeremy there's something more coming, “but not as much as I _love_ it.”

“Really? You get at me for the out-of-those-jeans line but you use _that_?” Jeremy deadpans. “What the fuck, Ryan. I gave you two orgasms.”

Ryan can't seem to help his fresh wave of laughter and Jeremy pushes himself up again, shaking his head and trying not to laugh. Ryan derails that plan by rolling them bodily onto their sides, nuzzling their cheeks together like a fucking cat.

“I love you, Jeremy,” he says simply, grinning wide at Jeremy's fondly exasperated sigh. “Thank you for the orgasms. They were nice.”

“Just nice?”

“Amazing,” Ryan says, pressing a kiss to Jeremy's cheek.

“I guess I love you, too,” Jeremy sighs, and the way Ryan lights up – like every time he does when Jeremy says it, god _damn_ – is worth all the bad pickup lines in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> (Psst, want to commission something yourself? Head over [here](https://redvsvblue.tumblr.com)!) (Link goes to my Tumblr page.)


End file.
